703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Torrin
| status= Merged with Kilbride Day 22 | challenges= 7 | lowestplacingmember= Unbornsavior (24/24) | highestplacingmember= Typoirier (Sole Survivor) | flagimage= | insigniaimage= | buffimage= }} , aka the Brains tribe, is one of the three starting tribes on . Their color is green. Known as the strategists and the people who use their smarts to get ahead & use strategy to manipulate multiple scenarios in their favor. Original * MiguelLopez^2, also known as "Miguel", from . Starting out quiet at first, he silently formed relationships and got himself to the merge without a vote cast against him. However, he was seen as a strategic threat and was blindsided at the final 9. * Moonsik, also known as "Szymon", from . He's known for leading his alliance in the merge to pick off the original Okak alliance until it got down to the final two members, before he was blindsided by his former ally & the last 2 remaining Okak members for being deemed the biggest threat to win. * RubyMistress, also known as "Domonique", from . She came into the game under the radar, due to it being her first ORG. However as time passed, she found herself becoming a physical threat, being consistent in the challenges and winning 4 individual challenges at merge. She would eventually emerge as a strategic threat, when her closest ally Laura got blindsided on Day 30 and it propelled her to make major game changing moves. Due to her strong strategic, physical & social gameplay, she earned the title of Sole Survivor over TJ by a vote of 7-2. * Typoirier, also known as "Tyler", from . He was a triple threat in Chile, proving himself to be strong socially, physically and strategically. He found the Cerro idol quickly and through strong strategic gameplay and strong social connections, he managed to make merge, idoling a huge threat at final 8. However, when he failed to win the F5 immunity, his competitors voted him out in 5th place. * Tiernan420, also known as "Joe", from . Starting off on Shika, he stayed lowkey and built alliances slowly until the merge. He was responsible for multiple plays and blindsides & his outspoken nature caused him to become sort of a villain throughout the season. He was on the fast track to potentially winning the whole season,due to his strong strategic gameplay and surviving 2 duels on Redemption Island, until Joan flipped on him at final 4 and he lost the tiebreaker challenge, making the last member of the jury. * Thatsmyidol, also known as "Perry", from & . Originally known for being the Toliara member to not make merge in Africa, Perry returned with a completely different gameplay in Resurgence. Forming a loyal alliance, he dominated the entire game, taking out anyone who posed a threat to his game. At final tribal council, he was praised for his near flawless gameplay & became the first person to win with a unanimous vote. * Unbornsavior, also known as "Aaron", from . Making 703 history by creating the first tribal alliance on Day 0, he controlled how most of the game ran premerge. At merge, he began to lose control, when Susie got him to turn on his allies. When she deemed him to big of a threat to keep, she and her all female alliance took him out the final 7. * LukePrower, also known as "Luke", from . Luke is best known for his leadership of his tribe, strong strategic game and strong social interactions with the other contestants, before he was voted out after all his allies were either voted out or convinced to flip. Tribe Switch * Thatsmyidol * Zannabanna * LukePrower * LúdicoManao * Staticburst * Typoirier * AlmightyTodd * Nightlock Kryptonite * Jadedgeekgirl Tribe History Gallery Trivia Category:Tribes Category:Starting Tribes Category:Green Tribes Category:Skye Islands Tribes